It always happens
by Nicole0725
Summary: One night, Amanda goes walking and what will happen if her walk didn't go so well? Will Chase be there by her side? Will love be formed between Amanda and Chase? Or a great friendship? Will crushes form? Will secret be revealed? Read and find out. Chase/OC R&R-Rated T
1. Chapter 1

Amanda's POV

I was walking in an abandon street at night hearing music, my hair in my face and my head dunk down. I noticed Trent and his jocks. I mentally started to panic, because they can hurt me. But I was trying to stay cool; they didn't seem notice that I saw them. Maybe.

Chase's POV

I was walking up to a street seems like no one's here. But then I heard Trent and his jocks. I saw them approaching some girl with her hair blocking her face and head dunk down. I just continued to walk. Then I spotted a bush and hid behind me.

Amanda's POV

I saw Trent and his jocks approach to me. My eyes widen. I'm frightened that they'll do something bad to me. When Trent spoke up and broke my deep thoughts "Hey babe, why are you hiding that pretty face of yours?" I tried responding but he didn't give me a chance he just yanked my headphones off with my phone dropping to the ground. I tried reaching for it but Trent kissed me! I tried breaking the kiss but he wouldn't let go of me! When his grip loosens I slapped him across his face. I'm pretty sure he's mad. His jocks surrounded him and started to walk closer and closer to me. I felt myself tense up. I think I just heard someone behind a bush, but ignored it. One of Trent's jocks pulled my hair another started to kiss my neck. The tallest of the group was trying to pull my cloths off, but I moved to the side, then I felt Trent slap me, punch me and kick me and he was wearing cleeks so it hurt and his little gang wore the same. His jocks join in and did the same as Trent. I stood up since I was on the floor I kicked one in the _private_. The one I kicked punch me in the stomach. I started to cough up blood. I didn't care yet I used one of legs to slide it side ways from Trent and made him fall. I noticed the little gang send stares at each other. Then took out knifes and one had a gun. Now I'm scared as hell. I don't want to die! Trent hold up a knife and used the knight the slice it a bit on my neck and legs. I winced. The tallest jock spoke up "Say good-bye." He held up a gun up my stomach and pulls the trigger. I screamed. Then I saw myself full of bruises, and blood all over my body and injuries. I started feeling weak. The jocks cut my arms my chest and left cheek. I let a tear slip out. I saw someone come out of a bush. I noticed it was Chase. Wonder how I know his name. Simple. He's in all my classes. Now back to reality. Chase kicked and punched the jocks. They started to bleed then ran like little babies. Chase came running to my side and asked "You'll be okay." I nodded in respond. I blinked about 5 times then everything went black.

Chase's POV

I saw the girl black-out so I put her in a sitting position on my lap while I sat on concrete. Her head on my shoulder and her arms on her lap I got her phone from the floor and her lock screen says 'Amanda', _could it be the Amanda I know that goes in the same classes as me?_ I put her phone away in my sweater while I gently grab her face turned it a little to spot her face. She's the Amanda I know! _Amanda Hudson._ She has a beautiful face with her curly eyelashes, her soft smooth pink lips, and her perfect eyebrows. _'She's the Amanda Hudson I know'_ I thought to myself while a smile grew on my face then became a frown when I noticed she's still bleeding from those jocks hurting her and that _bullet_. I got my phone out and called Mr. Davenport.

Mr. Davenport: "Hello? Chase where are you? Are you okay?"

Chase: "Hey Mr. Davenport, I'm in an empty street with a bleeding teenager girl named Amanda, and I'm okay. So can you like pick me and the unconscious body? By the way she has a bullet in her stomach." Chase replied quickly

Mr. Davenport: "WHAT!? There's an unconscious bleeding teenager girl with a bullet in her stomach and her name is Amanda!?"

Chase: "Yeah, so can you come and give me a hand?"

Mr. Davenport: "Okay, on my way, bye."

Chase: "Bye." Then Chase hanged up.

I looked at Amanda once more before saying again "You'll be okay." Minutes pass and Mr. Davenport finally arrived and took Amanda inside the car and I join in next to her. We arrived at home and headed to the lab. Mr. Davenport told me to carry Amanda to Bree's capsule so she can have a new pair of cloths since the ones she's wearing are soaking red with a hole in her shirt. When she was finally done Mr. Davenport told me to put her on the table. When she was hooked up with wires Mr. Davenport left the lab while I look out for her. She seems so innocent. Her beautiful straight hair that goes beneath her shoulders, and about my height and same age.

Amanda's POV

I felt myself on something cold. I slowly open my eyes to be blinded by the light. Takes me a while to get used to it. I slightly move my head to the left and see many technologies then I move my head to the right and spot Chase sitting on a wheel chair sleeping. '_He's kind of cute' _I thought to myself. I tried making myself into a sitting position when I felt so much pain all over my body. I screamed and Chase instantly woke up. I saw him look around the room until his eyes met mines. We stayed like that for a while until he asked if I was okay. I told him I was fine. Then I remember what happen to me. I started to cry a little. Chase went over to me and gave me a hug. I felt pain but I didn't care this hug is what I needed. He then let go of me and said "It's going to be okay." "Okay." I mumbled. "Chase." "Yeah." He said looking straight through my eyes. "Where am I?" That got him thinking. I wonder what his hiding. "Amanda, um you're in Mr. Davenport's lab, since you we're injured we helped you clean up and change you up." My eyes widen. _'Did he just say he and Mr. Davenport changed me?_' I wondered "Yeah….okay, but what are those?" I asked pointing to the three tubes. "Those are...um...laundry machines." "I don't believe you." "Well no time to explain." He said simply.  
Then the elevator doors slid open to reveal Mr. Davenport, Adam, Bree and Leo. I know them from school we met during lunch. No time to explain and I've seen Mr. Davenport in school when parents had to come and talk to the principal. "Hi!" Bree said in a high pitch tone. "Hi." I say to her. "Amanda, you'll have to stay over night I called your sister and says its okay for you to stay here." "Okay." That was my only respond. "It's time to go to bed come with me, Amanda." said Mr. Davenport. Leo follows us. I started to head to the elevator then I noticed Adam, Bree and Chase where heading to the so-called laundry machines. "Why are they going to the laundry machines?" I ask curiously. Mr. Davenport and Leo looked nervous and staring off into space. "Hello? Are you going to answer me?" I said while waving my hand in there faces. "There going to do laundry," Leo spoke up with a smile that tells me he isn't even convinced that's true. "Yeah….YEAH! They need to do there….laundry," Mr. Davenport said. I nodded. I am pretty sure there hiding something. Mr. Davenport stayed to talk to Adam, Bree and Chase while Leo shows me the room I'm staying I say thanks to him and he leaves. I close the door and see the clock its 11:59 pm. I must been unconscious for 2 hours. I went to bed and fell asleep instantly.

_3:27 am_

Chase's POV

I woke up to the sound of screaming, sounds like Amanda. _Amanda! _I head up to the room she's staying in and I see...


	2. Chapter 2

**disclaimer: I don't own lab rats.**

* * *

**author's note:I'm going to try to upload asap and thanks to Alex S(guest) for reviewing.**

* * *

Chase's POV

I see Trent holding a gun near Amanda head. I see Amanda shaking slightly. "Get away from her Trent," I yelled at him. He moved quickly and pulls thr trigger of the gun. The bullet hits my left arm. I feel warm liquid flow down my arm. I heard footsteps coming from the hallways and Trent did too so he jumped out the window. Amanda started to cry. She had a guilty look in her eyes. I just smile slightly at her. She smiled back.

Mr. Davenport, Tasha, Bree, Leo and Adam came running in. "Chase! Are you okay honey?," Tasha asked. "Yes Tasha, I'm okay," I spoke. "I'm going to wrapped your ingured arm and when I finish with Amanda's problem tomorrow, I'm going to do surgery. Okay?," Mr. Davenport said. I nodded yes. When we headed to the lab Mr. Davenport wrapped my arm in a bandage.

While Adam went to sleep, Leo fainted on the floor in Amanda's room, Tasha trying to wake up Leo and Bree with Amanda.

I head back to Amanda's room and see that Bree and Amanda are crying, Bree sitting in a chair next to Amanda on the bed. "Are you okay Amanda and Bree?," I say. "No, if whoever shot you, shot you in your heart I've could of lost my little brother," Bree says sadly. "And you didn't Bree I'm still here," I say smiling at her.

"And Amanda you haven't answer my question, are you okay?," I ask to Amanda. "I'm okay, but this is all my fault, if I weren't here you wouldn't got hurt," Amanda says sadly. "It's not your fault I chose to bring you here," I say while I comfort her. She smiles. Everyone in the room left but Amanda and I. I sat down next to Amanda and said "I'm going to leave now, if you need anything tell me." "Can you stay with me Chase please?," Amanda says softly. "Okay." Later we both fell asleep.

* * *

**Okay I know this is short but I just wanted to upload this so I wouldn't lose this since this is my second draft my first one was not saved.**

**-Nicole**


	3. Chapter 3

**disclaimer:I don't own lab rats.**

* * *

_**in the beginning of this chapter I'm going to start off with nobody's POV. and if any of you are wondering why i suck at writing is because I'm using my phone okay. Let's begin!**_

* * *

When Chase and Amanda we're sleeping they didn't know they were snuggle together. Chase arms were wrapped around Amanda's waist. Amanda was snuggle in Chase chest.

* * *

_8:45 am._

* * *

Chase's POV

I woke up and Amanda was already awake with a deep red shade on her cheeks. I turn my head forward the door and see everyone staring at me and also Amanda. Then I noticed my arms are around Amanda's waist.

I remove my arms off her waist and I start to turn a deep shade of red and my face burning. My family are saying "awe", "how cute", "adorable", "Chase got a girlfriend" and in awe.(If that makes any sense.) Bree and Tasha had there phones out and were taking so many pictures. I atood up from the bed and walk past my family and went to the living room. I sat on the couch. My face is still warm. I must be still blushing.

My family came down including Amanda.

* * *

Mr. Davenport's POV

"Okay Amanda follow me to the lab," I say

"Okay, is it time to do surgery?," Amanda asks with a shaky voice.

I nod. We head to the elevator down to my lab.

I lay Amanda on the table and hook her up with about two wires. Inticading her heart rate and the other for something thats connected to her stomach.

"Lift up your shirt and then take this pill," I ordered Amanda.

Amanda lifts up her shirt but not too high(its obvious why.) and she takes a pill.

Minutes later and she passed out.

* * *

_4 hours later_

* * *

I was finally finish with Amanda surgery I took out the bullet and Its laying on my palm.

I tell the others she's okay and that she's still unconcious.

* * *

Amanda's POV

I woke up and felt pain all over my body but mostly my stomach.

"Amanda your awake," says Mr. Davenport. "Now I can do Chase surgery now, come follow me," says Mr. Davenport.

I follow him to the elevator and we enter the living room where everyone is waiting.

Chase has a worry experssion. Maybe its cause he's going to have surgery now.

* * *

Chase's POV

"It's time Chase come with me," says Mr. Davenport.

We head to the elevator and head to the lab. I lay on the table. "Lift up your left sleeve and take this pill," says Mr. Davenport. I lift up my left sleeve and take the pill. Minutes pass and I drift off to a deep sleep.

* * *

**Okay chapter three do neand chapter 4 will have Spike. I will update tomorrow so byee.**

**-Nicole**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello my lovely people who read my story this chapter will include Spike.**

* * *

_**DISCLAIMER:I don't own lab rats(I wish)**_

* * *

Mr. Davenport's POV

I cut open Chase left arm and it starts to bleed. I grab a towel and clean up the blood. I then grab really pointy sticks to pull out the bullet in his arm.

I took the bullet out and read what the bullet said. "Poison Chemical," I read. My eyes widen.

I need to give Chase a shot and I better hurry. The other side of the bullet said 'Deadly'.

I gave Chase his shot and sealed up the wound.

Hours pass and Chase finally woke up. He told me he was in pain and was dizzy. I told him to come with me to the living room to tell the others It worked. Like always because I'M AWESOME!

I told them everything about What I saw and so on.

Then Amanda said "I gotta go, bye"

* * *

Chase's POV

Amanda leaves out the door. I felt sad that she had to leave. Wait why am I sad? I thought. I told the others I would go to the park. But honestly I wasn't I wanted to talk to Amanda.

I left out the door. I spotted Amanda walking until Trent came up to her and started to make out with her. While I see Amanda stuggling. For some reason I turn a little too angry. I see the words Commamdo app Activated. And my world turns black.

* * *

Amanda's POV

I saw Chase come up and grab Trent by the collar of his shirt and punch him and kick him. Trent tried fighting back but lost and ran the other way. Then I see face me eye to eye. His eyes Are full of hate. He smiles evilly and grabs my face and kisses . I stood there shock. Chase is kissing me! I thought. He pulls away and then I see his eyes are back to normal. That's weird. (Remember Amanda doean't know hes bionic.) I started to run home. Im so confused. Chase follows behind. He keep saying 'wait' but ignored him and ran.

When I arrived in front of my door I took out my keys quickly and open the door. Enter. Then closed it as fast as I can.

Chase was on the other side of the door. "Can we please talk about this," pleaded Chase.

"No go away," I say to him out of breath.

"I'm not going anywhere until we talk about this," says Chase.

I sigh. I left the door and went upstairs I took a nice Long shower. When I got out I got dressed and headed downstairs.

I then remember. I need to get the mail. I head to the front door and open it to see Chase on the floor sleeping. I smile slightly. I grab the mail put it in the living room. I then carried Chase to my bedroom. I lay him on my bed and cover him with my blanket.

Then I started to do my hair. Fixing it and brushing it.

Moments later Chase woke up and askedif we can talk about what happened. I sigh there's no way of getting out of this. I nodded in respond.

"Okay Chase I got two question. Why did you kiss me and why were your eyes different colors and expression?," I say.

"I can't tell you, It's a really big secret," says Chase.

"SO YOUR SAYING YOU WANTED TO TALK ABOUT THIS BUT WONT EVEN TELL ME?! GET OUT!," I yelled.

Chase then leaves with a dissapointed face.

I shouldnt have yelled at him. Now I feel bad and guilty.

* * *

_1 week later._

* * *

I've been ignoring Chase and also his siblings all week. I then spot Chase with a girl. I know her she's Stella. My bestfriend! I feel jealousy and hate come through me. I just kept watching until I saw them kiss. KISS! I started to cry and ran away since I was in school I went toward the front of the school. I cried my eyes out. Until I felt a pair of arms around me. I look up and see Adam. " Are you okay Amanda?," says Adam.

"Yes Adam Im Okay," I say but inside Im not okay Im broken. I think I might have a crush on .

"Okay," Adam says goofyly then giving me a hug. I hug him back.

* * *

Chase's POV

Wondering why I have a girlfriend. Its because I want to try and get over Amanda I have crush on her. But Im sure she doesnt like me back. My girlfriend is Stella Moral. She's beautiful but not as beautiful as I see Amanda. Stella has Light brown hair that goes around her waist and her bangs up to her upper lip. Her eyes are a light hazel brown. I can't compare her with the beautiful chocolate brown hair of Amanda's and dark brown orbs that are so-called soft light pink lips. And etc.

I walk to the front of the school door from the inside and open the door and see Amanda and Adam hugging. I get slightly angry but I calm myself down so I wouldnt let Spike come out.

I walk over to Adam and Amanda. "Amanda can we talk?" I say.

"No," says Amanda. "There's nothing to talk about, so just alone."

"Please Amanda," I pleaded.

"I'm going to leave bye," says Adam.

"LEAVE ME ALONE CHASE! DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND THAT I DON'T WANT TO TALK TO YOU!," Amanda yells at me.

"Fine," I mumbled.

I walk inside the school. Then the school bell rings. I ignore it since Its not going to last long. I walk in one of the classroom and I see a fire. When I tried to escape the ceiling fell in front of the door. The school bell is no longer playing. It switch off to a fire alarm. It started to hurt my ears badly. I look out the window and see that Im in the third floor.

Now I can't jump out the window, I thought.

I heard a crack above. And a ceiling came falling on me and I'm hit with darkness.

* * *

**Chapter 4 is done. Chapter 5 is going to be Amanda's POV. If you like Favorite, Follow and Review. :D I would appreciate it.**

**-Nicole**

**p.s. I'm going to change the title 'It all happen when I saved her-Chase' to 'It always happen' okay bye.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Yaaaay chapter 5 is ready! Oh yeah!**

* * *

**will you do the honor OC(Amanda)Yeah-Amanda Okay say it already-Me**

**nicole503 doesnt own lab rats but she does own Amanda and Stella. Stella is from the last chapter.-Amanda**

* * *

_**There is going to be two new OC of mines Skylar and Silvia.**_

* * *

Amanda's POV

I was outside of the school entrance. When I heard the fire alarm and teenagers run out of the building. I saw Adam, Bree and Leo talking about where Chase is and they repeat in unison they dont know where he is. Later I heard a loud thump. I ran inside the school and went to the third floor of where I heard the sound.

I see throught the window from the inside and see fire and A motionless body under a ceiling. I look closely and see Chase! I made a fist and swung it to the window and went through in the classroom. I see blood flow out of my intire right arm.

I tried lifting up some pieces of the ceiling off Chase. But its no use Im not that strong enough.

I later hear a huge crack above me small pieces came falling down. I moved quickly out of the way. The fire spread all over the room. When I finally got Chase loose. I wrapped my arms around Chase waist and jumped out of the window from the third floor. I hit the ground hard I started to bleed out of my nose and legs. Mostly my arms. Chase is bleeding too. But not as much as me.

I hear somebody near by. They get more closer and I hear at least 3 people. I see Adam, Bree and Leo. Leo screams when he sees me and Chase all bloody. Bree starts to cry as well as Adam.

I put myself into a sitting position and wave my hands to them to come and help me with Chase. When I jumped with him he fell on top of me. Thats why I fell hard.

Adam comes and carries Chase in one arm and he carries me on the other arm. Bree calls the hospital and fire apartment. Leo Is just there shock. I smile at him. He smiles back.

"Leo can you come here," I say waving my hands next to me.

Leo comes to my side "What do you need?," says Leo.

"I need you to call my sisters," I say.

"And what are there names?," says Leo.

"Skylar and Silvia. Here use my phone," I say while handimg my phone to him.

Leo calls my sisters. "Amanda can I use your phone to call Mr. Davenport and my mom?," Leo asks.

"Yeah, sure,"I say.

Leo calld them and when he finishes Im taken in an ambulance with Chase _by my side._

When we arrive in the hospital Im taken in a different room from Chase. Bree stays with me. Adam and Leo stays with Chase.

Minutes later my two eldest twin sisters came in my hospital room. They both hugged me.

Hours pass and the doctors sealed up my cuts.

"Bree can you go check on Chase and tell me if he's okay," I say.

Bree nods. Then leaves my hospital room.

* * *

Bree's POV

Oh my gosh. I cant believe Amanda saved my little brother. Im going to thank her with a huge gift. But now I got to go and see If Chase is okay.

I arrive in Chase's hospital room. And see Chase cuts are sealed. I see Mr. Davenport, Tasha, Adam and Leo. "Is here okay?," I say.

Tasha begins to cry hard. "What's wrong?," I ask.

"Chase has a possiblity of losing his memory temporality.

I then began to cry. My brother is going to lose his memory.

I head back to Amanda's hospital room. "Chase is going to lose his memory temporality," I say through sobs.

"WHAT!?," says Amanda, "No, no, no, no!"

"How long is he going to lose his memory?," Amanda asks.

"I dont know," I say.

"Who is Chase?," the twins asks in unison.

"The boy I got out of the fire at school," Amanda says.

"You saved Chase?," says Skylar. "Your such a hero Lil sis," says Silvia.

* * *

**Chapter5 is done. Do you like that I made Chase going to lose his memory temporality. Its all I got. Hehe.**

**-Nicolr**


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay Im going to start off with one of the twins and that would be Skylar and maybe then Silvia. Its going to show How Skylar acts like a big sister to Amanda and comforts her. Then theres going to be a new OC named Nathan.**

* * *

Skylar's POV

It's been already a week since the incident. And my little sister havent been in a happy mood since she found out her friend Chase lost his memory. I remember when my little sister came running in my arms crying. She told me because Chase didnt remember her. But its obvious she has a crush on him. So that's why shes upset.

I go into my eldest brother Nathan. He's snoring in his sleep. His room is dark navy blue. The ceiling is dark grey. His bed covers are light grey.

"Nathan wake up," I say to sleeping Nathan while shaking him.

"Leave me alone Skylar," Little sleeping Nathan says(He's shorter than Skylar).

"You wake up right this moment or else!," I say more loudly.

"Or else what shoot me?," says Nathan.

I go inside Nathan bathroom grab a cup full of freezing water and return back to his room. I dropped the water on top on Nathan's head.

"Ahh! What the heck Skylar!," yells Nathan.

"Are you now going to wake up fully?," I say evilly.

"Fine. What do you want?!," says Nathan.

"I want you to drive me to the Davenports, Idiot," I say to Nathan.

"Okay. GET OUT! I need to change and I dont want my sister to look at me naked," says Nathan.

"I saw you only once gosh no need to mention it all the time!," I say.

"Blah blah blah I cant hear you," Nathan says annoyed.

I throw a pillow at him and leave to get ready.

I pass Amanda's room and see she's in bed crying. I go in and ask her what's wrong.

"Nothing," Thats all she says.

"Fine dont tell me I see how you are," I say. I grab her blanket and put it over her head and grab her phone and put sad songs. "Now here you can be all sad this way bye!," I say while closing her door and leaving.

I got all ready and so did Nathan. I told Nathan to wait while I went to Silvia's room. "I'm going to the Davenports Okay. Dont tell Amanda anything. Bye," I say quickly.

I leave and me and Nathan go inside his car. He drives me to the Davenport's and says "If you need me to pick you up go home yourself because Im going to take my fully beauty sleep!"

He leaves and I knock on the door of the Davenport's. Adam opens the door. I start to feel myself blush. I might like Adam A its not a huge one because Im dating someone else.

"Hey Skylar. What are you doing here?," says Adam.

"I'm here to talk to Bree. Is she home?," I ask.

"Yes shes home. Come in while I get her," says Adam.

I go in and sit on the couch. Adam leaves and gets Bree. Bree comes in the room and sits next to me.

"Skylar? What do you need?," Bree asks.

"I want to make a plan to make Amanda and Chase kiss. It might bring back Chase memory," I say.

"That's genius!," Bree says.

"Okay so I will tell Amanda to go to the school dance this friday. And you make sure that Chase ask Amanda to be his date," I say.

"How will I make Chase ask Amanda to the dance. What do I say?," Bree questions.

"Since Chase has no date. Tell him he should take Amanda to the dance, and the thing is how will thy kiss. Hmm," I say.

"I know I can use my super speed to push Chase to kiss her!," Bree says.

"Super Speed? What are you talking about?," I question Bree.

"Uhhh, nothing!," Bree stutters.

"Its something so why cant you tell me I wont tell anyone. I promise," I say.

"Fine, Im bionic and Adam and Chase are too but Chase doesnt know since he lost his memory. You can tell anyone!," Bree says.

"Okaaaayy," I say.

"Whats the use of your bionics?," I question.

"To go on missions. But Im in the good side!," Bree says.

Leo then comes in the room. "You told her you're b-i-o-n-i-c?," Leo says.

"I can spell dont you worry I promise not to tell anyone," I say through a smile.

"Are you evil," Leo states.

"No why you asking?, I dont have any powers Im 100% human," I say.

Leo stares at me for a minute then says "Your clear nothing wrong with you. Can you go with me to the dance Skylar?," Leo says.

"Uhhh, sureeee," I say to Leo. "Awkward..," Bree says.

I glare at her. "Great come with me Skylar. Where going to the mall," Leo says.

"Kaaay," I say.

* * *

Silvia's POV

I was making food when Amanda came in. "Where is Skylar?," Amanda says.

"The park," I lied.

"Okay Im going to the park then," she says.

"NO! I mean I need you to do chores," I say panicking.

"What your no fun Silvia, stop acting like my mother sometimes," Amanda says.

"I act this way because we dont have a mother okay and I might act like your sister sometimes when you need it. Now go wash Nathan's car," I ordered.

She groaned.

* * *

Chase's POV

I was in my capsule trying to see. Bree comes and knocks on my capsule's door. I open the door and got out. "What do you need Bree?," I say with my signature smile. She smiles back and says "Do you have a date for this Friday dance?," says Bree.

"No," I say

"Great! You should ask out Amanda!," Bree says really happy.

"Okay," I say "I will tomorrow at school."

* * *

**Chapter 6 done. Should I make Bree and Nathan go together to the dance?:)**

**-Nicole**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter6 said Skylar had a boyfriend. so forget that .shes single.**

* * *

_**disclaimer:I dont own lab rats**_

* * *

_Monday_

Chase's POV

I was getting ready for school and to ask Amanda to go with me to the dance. All Amanda does is try getting my memory back. But no matter how hard she tries it doesnt work. I remember when I bought her a human-size teddy bear for saving me in the fire.

I grabbed my backpack and my books and head downstairs. "Remember ask Amanda to the dance somewhere private or at least alone with her," Bree says.

"Okay I will Bree," I say.

She super speeds Adam, Leo and me to school. Shes talented. (Remember Chase doesnt

know their bionic because they dont know if he can keep a secret)

I saw Amanda alone at her locker. I head over there. "Hey Amanda can I ask you something?," I say nervously.

"Hi Chase and you can tell me anything," she says.

"Will you go with me to the dance?," I say.

"I would love to," she says.

I smile and she smiles too. We then hug and let go.

"I gotta go Chase. After school want to go to the beach?," Amanda asks.

"Okay meet you here by your locker," I say. I then leave.

* * *

Amanda's POV

Its my last period of the day. The school bell rings saying were free to do. Im happy to go to the beach with Chase. But then I remember me and Chase dont have anything to wear in the water.

I walked to my locker to see Chase standing there smiling. Hes so cute I smile back at him.

"Chase I forgot to tell you I dont have anything to wear in the water," I say.

"I dont either," says Chase.

"Okay then we can go yo my house and I can ask my brother to let you borrow some shorts," I say.

"Okay," Chase says smiling.

We head to my house and I ask Nathan If Chase can borrow some shorts. He says yes and I get ready. Im wearing a blue blouse and regular denim shorts. I told Chase to put on the shorts that is on my hand. Its dark blue shorts.

We make it to the beach and we find a spot near the water. I miss the old Chase I wish he will get his memory back. When Chase wasn't looking I went to the cliff above the water. Its about 300 feet high. I jump and I hear Chase yell my name. I fall in the water hard. I started to breath the water it hurted at first but then I got used to it.

Then I felt bad Chase for seeing me try and kill myself.

In that moment I felt the water up above me splash. I was deep in the ocean. The water eyes. Before I closed them I see Chase. He grabs my arm and pulls me up to the surface.

He lays me on the sand. I couldnt breath. My chest hurts so much. It feels like many needles are stick in my chest. (The thing Amanda and Chase didnt notice was far behind them was Skylar and Bree watching them.)

I felt light headed. Chase noticed then I notice his eyes are full of worry. He comes closer and closer to my face and our lips met. He was giving me air. He was panting. And fell _by my side._

* * *

Chase's POV

When my lips met Amanda's I got so much pain in my head so many memories came flashing through my eyes. Then it hit me I got my memory back.

I fell by Amanda's side. The pain grew worse and more of my past came back. I put my hands to my head. I started to cry. It wont really notice since Im wet.

* * *

Bree's POV

"They kissed! But wait Chase is on the floor with his hands on his head. Do you think his memory is back?," I ask Skylar.

"Yeah I think so we should go help them," says Skylar.

We head over to them and Chase is saying 'make it stop' and 'It hurts'. And Amanda is unconcious. I help Chase up and ask whats he does is ignore me and is in pain.

A few minutes later he becomes unconcious.

"Well that went well," I say sascarticly.

"No time for sarcasm,"Skylar says.

"Okay okay. Ima super speed them home and I'll come back for you," I say.

I grab onto Chase waist and Amanda's. I super speed them to the living room. Then went and grab Skylar arm and went back to my house.

"MR. DAVENPORT!," I scream while heading to the lab.

"What Bree? No need to scream," Mr. Davenport says.

"My bad. Theres an emergency upstairs. Amanda and Chase are unconcious," I say.

"What happened?," Mr. Davenport said.

"Amanda jumped off a cliff to the deep section of the ocean. Chase then jumped after her. Chase got her out the water. Amanda wasnt breathing. So...Chase had to give her mouth to mouth. And when that was done. Amanda went unconcious and Chase had pain in his head. He might have gotten his memory back," I say.

We head upstairs and Mr. Davenport checks Amanda. Amanda is fine then He checks Chase. He told me to bring Amanda to my capsule. And Skylar follows me. Mr. Davenport hadnt notice shes there.

Mr. Davenport carried Chase to his capsule and went to the cyber desk to put change new cloths on. Mr. Davenport scans Chase and He says Chase got his memory back thanks to Amanda.

"He remembers everything that happened this past few weeks also," Mr. Davenport said.

"Yes!," I say while I high-five Skylar. "But there still going to the dance together."

"Does she know?," Mr. Davenport said.

"Yes but we can trust her," I say.

Amanda wakes up and gets out of my capsule. "I knew those things werent laundry machines!," Amanda says.

"And why is Chase sleeping in there?," Amanda asks.

"He's unconcious. And those are capsules. I put him there because I scanned him and he got his memory back," Mr. Davenport said.

Chase then wakes up and gets out of his capsule. "Do you remember your past?," Skylar says.

"Yes I do," Chase says.

"Yes!," Amanda says happily while hugging Chase.

"Amanda why did you even jumped off that cliff when you know you cant swim?," Skylar says.

"Uhhh... because I wasnt in a good mood I thought Chase wouldnt get his memory back and I was tired of waiting so I jumped," Amanda says.

"You like my brother!," I teased.

"What...no...pfff," Amanda says.

"Yeah right Amanda," Skylar says.

Amanda starts to blush a deep red.

Chase smiles.

* * *

**Chapter 7 is done. And the next chapter will be Friday the day of the dance. Favorite, Follow and Review! Make me smile.**

**-Nicole**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8 is finally here yay! This chapter will go off in the scene in school on Friday the day of the dance.**

* * *

**disclaimer:I dont own lab rats**

* * *

**_Friday-The day of the dance_**

Amanda's POV

Today Im going to ask Chase if were still going together to the dance. Im nervous if he says no. If he says yes I would celebrate alone in my room.

I spot Chase at his locker. I head over to him. "Hi Chase," I say softly.

"Hi Amanda," she says dreamily.

"Um so Chase are we um still going together to today's dance?," I nervously say.

"Yes we are," he replied.

"Okay, good," I say while I sigh in relief.

I hug Chase and then say, "See you at the dance, bye."

I leave and head over to where Skylar and Leo are.

"Your going to look stunning Skylar with that dress you bought," says Leo.

I look at them weird.

Skylar sighs. "He's my date for tonight's dance," Skylar says.

I look at them even more weird.

"Leo and Skylar sitting on a tree k-i-s-s-i-n-g," I sang.

Leo then tries to make a move on Skylar.

"Its not happening Leo," Skylar says, "Its just tonight and this will be over."

"Dont feel bad Leo you'll find someone better than Skylar," I say.

"You?," Leo question.

"What. NO!," I say.

He makes a sad face. "Leo." I say while putting one hand on his shoulder. "Tonight you're with Skylar but then I will find you your gal," I say softly.

He smiles.

I leave and see Silvia and Nathan talking. I ran up to Nathan's back and jumped on it. "Hey brother and sister!," I say happily.

"What makes you in a good mood?," says Nathan.

"I know," Silvia says with a smirk, "She has a date tonight with Chase," Silvia finishes.

I blush. "If that boy hurts my little sister Im going to kill him, I swear," Nathan says.

"Dont worry Nathan just calm down, or you'll burn the school with your anger," I say with laughter.

He gets me off his back. I pout at him and he puts a finger on my lips and says"Dont you use that face on me sister," In a diva tone. I start to laugh so hard.

"She's going to need medical help," Silvia says. I smack her on the back of her head.

* * *

Its my last period of the day. The bell rings and I rush out saying "Yay Im free-ee!," some people laugh at me while I run out to the front doors of the school. I dont care that I forgot to go to my locker. Haha. I ran all the way to the mall.

I run inside Forever 21. I spotted this beautiful turqoise blue. I grab the dress and head to the dressing room. I tried it on. It goes up to my lower thigh. I loose flow on the bottom. A big white bow atound my waist. The top has a sleeveless top and skinny straps.

I changed back into my normal cloths I wore in the beginning. I took out my money out of my backpack. And payed the dress and ran back home.

I texted Chase 'What color tie you wearing?'

'Turqoise blue'

'PERFECT! :D'

I go up to my room and take a long nice warm shower. I put the dress on my bed with these black heels the heels are connected to the shoe. I blow dry my hair and then curl my hair. I go and put on my dress and heels.

I head downstairs. "Woah," says Nathan, "Impersive," says Silvia. "Someone truly likes Chase," sang Skylar.

"Shut up Skylar!," I yell.

* * *

**Short chapter I know but hey the next chapter is going to be shocking MAYBE!. Just one question to make you curious will Amanda and Chase to something they shouldnt? ;) Or will one do something and makes the other heartbroken. Remember Chase and Stella are still dating. Ooooo.**

**-Nicole**


	9. Chapter 9

**Since I got school this week I will take a while to update. Kay.**

* * *

Third person's POV

"CHASE!" Stella screams. There at the school dance. Chase just broke up with Stella and shes angry and demanding whos Chase date is.

"I wont tell you because its none of your buisness!" Chase yells.

"Im going to find out!" Stella yells and storms out.

Stella goes to her bestie that just arrive. "Hi Stella," Amanda says not even caring that her voice sounds rude.

"Why do you hate me all of a sudden?" Stella asked.

"I didnt say that," Amanda responded while walking away and heading towards Chase.

"Shes with Chase? Im going to get her for this!" thought Stella.

"Will you dance with me?" Chase asked while holding out his hand with a smile on his face.

"I would love to Chasey," Amanda says while taking Chase's hand. They might not know each other well but there getting to.

They slow dance together and when the music was done Amanda says. "Im going to the restroom. Be right back."

When she leaves Stella comes up to Chase and says "I see your in a date with my ex-bestie!"

"So I like her and you can make me not."

Stella puts a hand on Chase's cheek and she moves closer to him. Stella makes a move and kissea Chase. While there kissing Chase tries to make her stop. Amanda then comes out the restroom and spots them kissing. She feels her heart break in many pieces. She runs out the school and goes outside and sits on a bench.

Chase noticed Amanda running out the door. "She saw. Oh no." Chase thinks.

Chase runs after her ignoring Stella calling him.

* * *

Amanda's POV

I start to cry my eyes out. I feel a pair of arms around me. I look up to see Chase smile weakly.

"Let go," I say with hurt in my tone. "And leave me alone."

He didnt respond. He stayed quiet.

Too quiet.

I look up at him again to see Chase glaring at Stella.

"I HATE YOU STELLA!" I yell at her.

"I had him first!" she yells.

"I broke up with you before the dance even started you idiot!" Chase yells at Stella.

Stella gets angry and pulls my hair. Grabs my heels and pull them off. She rips my dress with her long pointy nails. She punches me in the stomach and I fall on the bench to the ground.

"STOP IT STELLA!" Chase yells getting angry. He got so angry his eyes flick colors to red fiery eyes full of hate and anger.

He grabs Stella by the back of her pink dress and he throws her to the ground. He then Was about to kick her in the face but we heard Adam, Bree, Leo and Skylar. Silvia and Nathan stayed home."Spike calm down," Bree says softly.

Chase or Spike I dont know Im confused starts to calm down. Then a flick in his eyes turns his red eyes to those brown beautiful eyes.

"Uhh I got to go," Chase says nervously.

"Tonight didnt go so well," I thought.

* * *

**Chapter 9 is short I know right Im horrible at these things. But Im in a hurry. Do you like this chapter is you did Follow, Favorite and Review. :)**

**-Nicole**


	10. AN

**A/N: Sorry guys Im going to delete this story because I dont feel like having it up but later on I will remake it with the same OCs Amanda, Nathan, Silvia and Skylar Hudson and Stella with a different plot. Sorry again.**

**©nicole503**


End file.
